Personal entertainment devices (PEDs) are becoming increasingly popular to meet the leisure needs of mobile consumers. PEDs are particularly useful for listening to music files, interacting with gaming systems and playing video games in a single unit. However, conventional PEDs are bulky and cumbersome resulting in a substantial footprint, since they fail to provide multiple entertainment functions in a single compact device and require space for a display, controls, and interfaces. To add to their bulk, conventional PEDs often include additional weighty protective coverings to guard against dirt, dust, external damage and the like.
What is needed is a user-friendly personal entertainment device that can provide multiple entertainment functions in a compact device. Specifically, to address the problems noted above, what is needed is a personal entertainment device that provides multiple entertainment functions in a convenient format.